


Shower Sex? That's Complicated

by ren_ascent



Series: Lonely Too Long [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_ascent/pseuds/ren_ascent
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: Lonely Too Long [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Shower Sex? That's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a new work. This was originally posted in 2014 under my old pseud rippedoutgrace. No editing done here, it's exactly the original just reuploaded as part 3 of the series instead of chapter 4.

Dean has goosebumps all up and down his arms, shooting Benny a glare as he tries to rub them away. “I told you it was gonna be cold.” He gives a full-body shiver for good measure.

Benny runs a hand over his face and through his soaped-up hair. He squints at Dean through the water. “This water is a hundred degrees, Dean. How can anything in here be cold?” He gets his answer when Dean grabs him by the hips and turns him around to shove up against the cold tile.

He doesn’t yelp. (He does. It is cold, okay?)

Dean just looks satisfied as he smirks and stretches around Benny to reach for the shampoo. He hums a little as he pours far too much shampoo in his palms and works it into a lather.

“Why is this so complicated?” Benny grumbles. Honestly, when Dean mentioned shower sex, Benny was on board, 100%. Getting his hands all over a wet, soapy Dean sounded perfect. Now he can’t remember why he thought it was such a good idea.

The humming noise Dean was making slides into a shimmying dance and a few bars of what Benny thinks might be that girl that’s always on the radio. He can’t remember her name to save his life of course. He swipes at the water droplets clinging to his eyelashes to get a better look though. Because Lord, it is a good view.

And suddenly he remembers why he thought shower sex would be a good idea.

Dean still has his back to Benny, working suds through his hair and blowing water streams through his lips between words. His pert little ass is still swinging side to side and Benny can’t wait any longer.

He slides up behind Dean, wet skin on skin, soap bubbles popping between them. Dean smells divine, all clean and soft. He shoots Benny a cheeky grin over his shoulder. “Not so fun when you’re the one not under the water, is it?”

Benny shakes his head against Dean’s shoulder and lightly grazes that taut line running up his neck with blunt teeth. “You’re over here and I’m over there. That isn’t too fun at all.”

Dean’s sputtered laugh sounds like it came with some inhaled water and Benny wraps his arms around Dean’s middle, smiling into clean, wet hair as he feels Dean’s belly shake slightly with the exhaling cough. They sway a little under the water, and yes, it is much more fun being under the water spray, thanks. Singing turns back into humming and as steam envelopes them, it’s too hot, too warm even on Benny’s skin but neither of them move to turn the water off.

Benny unwraps one arm just slightly to graze a hand down. Dean isn’t quite hard but startles Benny by handing him a bottle over his shoulder. It’s conditioner and it only takes an encouraging noise from Dean to get a fair amount in his hand and return to what he was doing.

The shimmying little dance starts back up again and it’s doing all sorts of good things for Benny where he’s plastered right up against Dean’s ass. He eases up where he’s been biting at Dean’s shoulder, the blunt imprints of his regular teeth already bruising and purpling. He doesn’t think Dean realizes yet how vivid a mark that’s going to leave because he hasn’t done that clicky-tongue sound that he does whenever the love bites are visible around his shirt collar.

But he also has it on pretty good authority that Dean secretly loves them, saw him eyeing them in the mirror once with a small smile and a tender finger circling the red-purple bite. Benny doesn’t tell he saw and Dean still makes the clicky sound.

_Tsk_.

The water is warm and Dean is even warmer, grinding back slowly, steadily against Benny. When Benny slips between Dean’s cheeks, Dean slip-slides his feet closer together and the soft little space between his thighs is perfect, the slide achingly good. The low huff sound Dean has been making as Benny keeps stroking and twisting him gets a little louder. “Mm, close, Benny.” He sounds a little breathless.

Benny wishes he could see Dean’s face as he spills over Benny’s hand, all evidence washed away in the blink of an eye, but Dean’s head hangs down a little as he breathes hard. His wet hair sticks in dark pieces around his neck and temples. Benny noses a piece out of the way and sucks a deep mark on the knob of Dean’s spine as he thrusts harder. His arms tighten around Dean as he comes between his thighs. The water swirls it all away and they’re left panting together under the water, Benny still wrapped around Dean as tight as he dares.

When he breaks his mouth away from Dean’s neck, he nearly gets an eye poked out as Dean reaches around to touch. _Tsk_, he clicks.

Benny smiles and kisses the sore spot apologetically. Well, not too apologetically. Which Dean immediately calls him on. “You’re not sorry at all, you meanie.”

“Meanie?” Benny mock-growls. He’s about to say something else when the water abruptly turns ice-cold and they both holler.

“Shit!” Dean yells, getting the worst of it all at once. He scrambles away from the water, leaving Benny to brave the spray and turn it off. Benny gets an elbow to his hip for his troubles as Dean hops out of the shower with lightning speed.

He yanks back the curtain and Benny gets a towel thrown at him, which he only barely catches before it falls to the wet shower floor.

“Dry off and let’s go warm up,” Dean groans through chattering teeth. Even though the both know Benny isn’t warming up anytime soon. But he’s happy to help Dean out.

Especially when a very clean, very naked Dean is flopping on the bed and throws Benny a bright smile. “What’s takin’ so long, old man?”

When Benny takes a flying leap at the bed (old man, his ass), the sheets get wet and stick to them both. But neither of them mind.

**Author's Note:**

> What shower? Where is it? I don't know! You decide.


End file.
